The present invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle including a mirror which can be extended from a normal viewing position adjacent the vehicle to an outboard position for improved rearward viewing.
Exterior rearview mirror assemblies are typically used on all motor vehicles. Adjustable or extendable exterior, side-mounted rearview mirrors are also known in the art. Extendable mirrors provide improved rearward viewing, for example, when the vehicle is towing a trailer, camper or other towed item. These mirror assemblies typically incorporate a mounting bracket which extends from an exterior panel of a vehicle. In one prior art example, a rearview mirror is positioned on the mounting bracket and can be extended to an outboard location by loosening a fastener and sliding the mirror outwardly for improved viewing. In another prior art example, a rearview mirror is positioned on an extension bracket located on a mounting bracket which can be rotated about a vertical axis to an outboard location for improved viewing.
However, such rearview mirror assemblies have certain problems, particularly with respect to the mounting brackets. These rearview mirror assemblies, especially those incorporating an extended mounting bracket, experience a great deal of vibration during operation of the vehicle. The mount structure used in the prior art mirrors are not able to withstand this vibration and, therefore, display a great deal of shaking in the mirror image during the operation of the vehicle.
Another problem in the prior art is the difficulty an operator experiences is adjusting the rearview mirror between an inboard and outboard position. An operator may only wish to use the outboard position temporarily, and it is important to allow easy and quick movement between the two positions. The prior art has not be able to successfully provide a extendable rearview mirror assembly that is easily moved between inboard and outboard positions and still able to withstand the vibration experienced by such assemblies during operation of the vehicle.
In one feature of this invention, a mirror is extended laterally outward from an inboard position to an outboard position where a secondary mirror surface is exposed, thereby providing improved lateral rearward viewing. In the inboard position, the secondary mirror surface is concealed behind the mirror and mirror frame in a mirror housing. The mirror assembly comprises structure to allow easy movement of the mirror and mirror frame laterally outward relative to a mirror housing from the inboard to the outboard position. The structure provides a secure mount at either position.
In other features of this invention, a mirror and at least a portion of a mirror housing are rotatable about a longitudinal horizontal axis which runs through the plane of the mirror. The longitudinal horizontal axis is offset from a central vertical axis of the mirror. Rotation of the mirror about the horizontal axis moves the mirror relative to the vehicle between inboard and outboard positions i.e., thereby providing improved lateral rearward vision to the operator of the vehicle. Again, the mount structure allows easy movement and provides a secure mount.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, the extendable rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror shell having a post aligned with a longitudinal horizontal pivot axis offset from a central vertical axis of a mirror. The mirror is rotatably mounted in a mirror frame which is rotatably spring-loaded onto the post. The mirror frame is thus biased against the mirror shell for improved stability. The mirror frame has detents defining, inboard and outboard positions, which are selectively received in a notch disposed in the mirror shell. In a most preferred embodiment, the mirror shell also has a reflective surface located behind the mirror and mirror frame in the inboard position, which is exposed when the mirror and mirror frame are rotated to an outboard position.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, the mirror assembly includes a mirror shell which has a slot or groove running the horizontal length of the mirror shell. A pivot cap and pivot member are securely mounted onto a post which is attached to an exterior panel of a vehicle. The groove of the mirror shell is received on the post. The pivot member is rotatably spring-loaded into the mirror shell. The spring loading of the pivot member in the mirror shell biases the mirror shell against the post for improved vibrational stability. An operator of the vehicle is able to quickly and easily rotate the mirror and mirror shell about a longitudinal horizontal axis defined by the central axis of the pivot member. The mirror and mirror shell are rotated about the horizontal axis by pulling the mirror shell away from the post, thereby removing the post from the groove or slot, and rotating the mirror shell 180xc2x0 to an outboard position. The groove is received on the post at this location and the spring loading biases the mirror shell against the post to provide stability.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, the mirror assembly includes a mirror disposed in a mirror frame, which is slidable between inboard and outboard positions. The mirror frame is disposed in a mirror housing having a secondary mirror surface, which is concealed behind the mirror and mirror frame in the inboard position, but exposed in the outboard position, thereby providing improved rearward viewing. The mirror frame is disposed in a groove in the mirror housing with a plate biasing the mirror frame in the groove to provide a secure mount for the mirror and mirror frame during operation of the vehicle.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings, of which the following is a brief description.